In a well completion, logging while drilling (LWD) and monitoring while drilling (MWD) real time data needs to be communicated up-hole to assist in making various drilling decisions to accomplish well production. One technique to communicate includes mud pulse telemetry. One of the challenges of mud pulse telemetry is up-hole data detection, which may be affected by a variety of factors including well depth, bore hole size, noise from pumps, power systems and well as type of drilling mud employed.
Increasing data rates as well as permitting increased up-hole detection of pressure signals provides for more reliable real-time control data from down-hole tools. Moreover, increasing the depth at which the telemetry may effectively communicate permits deeper well applications.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different examples may be implemented.